What's left?
by Jrmungandr
Summary: I'll always love a good Disney romance, but there's a part of me that also likes smut and villains. Apologies ahead of time for any scarred childhoods.


_I'll try to keep it PG. No promises. _

The Kingdom of Corona would never again see a dark day, for now the lost princess was returned and soon to be wed to a man given a second chance at life. A new law was decreed that every man and woman incarcerated by the Royal Guard would be given an opportunity to start new, and so the Stabbington twins were given parole after spending a year in the dungeon. It was thought by the Royal court that the best course of action would be to separate the brothers for their own benefit. The brother with the missing eye, Conrad, was sent East where he would be put to use tending wheat fields, while the other, Roy, was sent North to a village in a rural area of Arendelle to harvest ice. Of course, they did not know this until the last moment and it took several strong men to force them onto different carriages. Whisked away so quickly without having had the chance to say goodbye is what the younger brother, Roy, reflected bitterly on during his journey. There were others who came and went along the way, but he paid them no attention.

After two days the air became more frigid, biting his ears and nose sharply, and after two more days the village came into sight. "Village" was generous for what was really a few poorly built shacks and a single two story building huddled into a large wooden perimeter. So far, Roy felt like he'd been cheated out of a real second chance at life.

"Alright get off with ye," The coach, who'd taken the place of the last coach at the next town over, shouted. He was a old, grumpy man with no tolerance for any sort of criminal. "Out with ye, vicious beasties."

Roy and the two other prisoners shuffled awkwardly out of the carriage, still in shackles, and were rudely shoved by the gate guards inside. Roy had seen it just briefly, but above the gate their was a sign that read, "Kroketested". It might have been a normal town once, but Roy had heard of this place. This was an oubliette. A place where people were put to be forgotten. He looked around at the shivering, grim faces and realized that was to be his fate soon.

"Rottie?" He heard a strangely familiar voice from behind him after the heavy gates shut. "Roy? Roy Stabbington?" The voice was a young woman's, and she seemed happy to see him.

When he finally turned around, there stood a ghost from his past. "Brynna," He was shocked to see how much she'd grown. Nothing about her crooked smile, or her wild, dark hair had changed but everything about her was different. She was a woman now, and a devilishly attractive one too. He eyed her over and forgot for a moment how cold he was. "You're looking..." He could only smirk.

"Hush ye fiend," She leaped upwards and threw her arms around his thick neck, "I'm not the only one who's grown, ya ken?"

Roy reflexively tried to hold her, but his shackles were too short. He had forgotten that they were still on.

"Oh those, they dinna take em off for nothin'. Ye get used to et." She displayed her own ankle shackles proudly. "See?"

Roy held her the only way he could, by putting each of his two massive hands on either side of her delicate head, "Only you would be able to stay positive in a place like this."

"Aye? Well you're lookin a little rough round the edges. That beard of yours is gettin out of control, Rottie." She seemed to realize suddenly there was something missing and looked around for a moment, "W-where's Conrad?"

Roy face was grim. She understood instantly the severity of his expression. "Come here. Come inside." She took his arm and dragged him along into one of the shacks, where a small, conservative stone fireplace kept the room slightly warm. There was laundry hanging from the rafters and several dirty tubs of water, and in the corner was a small cot and a chest for personal belongings.

Brynna sat him down on a crude stool and stoked the fire. "It ain't much, but it's home for me." She wiped her hands on her apron, probably searching for something comforting to say to her old friend.

Roy let his gaze fall over the fire. He knew there was nothing she could say that would make him feel better about Conrad. Nothing could.

"I know nothin' will make you feel better," She put her hand on his, "Nothin short of revenge."

Intrigued, he looked over at her, and was surprised to see she was still the hypnotizing woman he'd seen outside and not the boyish child he'd known so long ago.

"Do ye happen to know where he got sent?" She leaned closer, causing a spark in Roy's spine.

Well I'll be damned, he thought as he smiled at her, she was already making him feel better.

"No. But I suppose you have your ways?"

A mischievous smile spread across her face, ear to ear, "Aye. For a price of course."

Roy lightly touched his forhead to hers, "I could kiss ya, the way you should be kissed."

Brynna closed her big, doeful eyes and softly laughed. "I like gold, not kisses, Rottie."

Roy grinned and peck her cheek, "You always have, Bryn. I'll give ye anything you ask for the rest of our lives. I swear on Conrad."

Brynna opened her eyes, sharp like a hawks talons on his own. "I'll hold ye to it, then. I'll find out where your brother it, if you find a way out."

He had refused to sleep or eat for the past few days, and now regretted not taking advantage of those luxuries when the weather was warmer. Suddenly feeling drowsy, all he could muster in response to her proposal was a loud yawn and a heavy nod. The last thing he remembered before the next morning was Brynna practically dragging him to bed.


End file.
